1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless charging equipment, a terminal, a wireless charging system comprising the same, a control method thereof, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having computer program recorded thereon, and more particularly, to wireless charging equipment, a terminal, a wireless charging system comprising the same, a control method thereof, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having computer program recorded thereon capable of performing a charging function based on a charging signal in a corresponding terminal by transmitting the charging signal to only the terminal corresponding to a communication provider or an affiliated company which is pre-registered in the wireless charging equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless charging equipment (alternatively, a wireless power transmitting device) is a power transferring device which wirelessly transfers power required for an electronic device.
The wireless charging equipment communicates with a terminal adjacent to the corresponding wireless charging equipment, and the corresponding wireless charging equipment transmits a charging signal to the corresponding terminal, the terminal charges a battery provided in the corresponding terminal based on the charging signal, and thus, there is an inefficient aspect in that the charging signal is not provided to a pre-authorized terminal.